


Arrest Me, Lucy

by icemakestars



Series: Blood... and lust... but mostly lust (Halloween One Shots) [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, Polyamory, Sexual Tension, disagreeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cana has picked out some extremely revealing Halloween costumes for Lucy, Juvia, and herself, and all Lucy can do is protest... until her girlfriends make an offer that she simply cannot refuse.</p><p>-Halloween Week Day One-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrest Me, Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr (@ice-bringer)

“Cana, no!” Lucy groaned, burying her face in her hands as Cana presented the costumes she had picked out for them all.

“Juvia cannot possibly wear something like this in front of others!” Juvia face was red, her eyes wide and blinking rapidly. Cana grinned in response, but it didn’t quite meet the predatory gleam in her eyes.

“But, I picked these out so lovingly for you…” She drawled innocently, and Lucy was stunned at how Cana could ever had the nerve to scold Gildarts for his perverted ways. 

The three costumes- matching, Cana had insisted- were displayed on Lucy’s bed. One was an orange mini-skirt with an orange boob-tube to match. The words ‘guilty’ were inscribed over the buttocks, and there was a foam ball-and-chain which attached to the black knee-length socks which came with the set. Lucy was sure that the handcuffs were something Cana had added herself, but decided not to comment. That was Cana’s costume, as far Lucy could gather, and she sighed in relief that it was the worst of the three.

Juvia’s allocated costumed was in a similar vein; a prisoner, but this one was a black and white striped mini-dress with material cut out over the breasts. It came with thigh-high suspenders which attached to obscene lace underwear that Lucy had only ever fantasised about.

Lucy’s own outfit was for a police woman. It was made in navy blue, as was traditional, but was nothing more than a jumpsuit which finished mid-thigh and had short sleeves. It had a trudgeon, a hat, sunglasses, and even a place for Lucy to tie her whip. How considerate.

“Why am I the police officer?” Lucy yelled, lifting herself up and pacing restlessly across her floor.

“Because we’ve been naughty, and need to be punished.” Cana’s voice was silky and lustful, and in other circumstances it may have caused Lucy to lose the small amount of self-restraint that she possessed. However, after this stunt, she was determined not to give in to Cana’s whims and desires. Not today, anyway.

“Cana-san, Juvia does not think that this is appropriate.” Juvia folded her knees to her chest and hugged them, not meeting Cana’s gaze.

Cana stood and reached out a hand for Lucy, who shrugged her away with a glare. “They are  _couple costumes_ and it is _Halloween!_ What is there not to like about this?”

“Everything!” Lucy and Juvia exchanged a weak smile as they yelled in unison. 

Lucy prodded her thin finger into Cana’s generous chest, looking up to sternly meet the brunette’s mischievous gaze.”I’m not going out like that, Cana. Not in this lifetime, or the next.”

Cana sighed dramatically. “Okay… Okay. I have a compromise.” Juvia lifted her head up in interest.

“Go on…” Lucy cocked her head, folding her hands over her chest and resting back on her heels.

“If we keep these costumes for our own…  _personal_   _use…_ we can go back to the shop and buy some new ones that are more Wendy-friendly. How about that?” Cana laughed impishly at the forlorn, defeated expressions on Lucy’s face. That laugh ceased when she saw the thoughtful, dazed blush tainted Juvia’s pale skin.

“That… does not sound too bad to Juvia.” The bluenette muttered into her knees. Lucy gaped with the realisation that she was the only one here with a scrap of sanity.

“I can’t dress up as a police woman and ‘punish’ you!” She protested.

“But you’d punish us without the costumes?” Cana smirked. Heat rose to every area of Lucy’s body. Her head swam, mouth going dry.

“Th-that really isn’t the p-point, Cana!” Lucy dropped her eyes to her carpeted floor, but she could feel Cana and Juvia looking straight through her. Cana lifted a hand and rested it on Lucy’s neck, using her thumb to tilt Lucy’s face towards hers. When Lucy felt Juvia’s body press up behind her, she gulped loudly.

“Please, Luce? Vi wants it as well… please say you will?” There was nothing more than a breath separating Cana’s sultry words from Lucy’s suddenly very dry lips. Juvia wrapped her arms around Lucy from behind, resting her lips against the other side of Lucy’s neck.

“Please, Lucy-san. Juvia does not want to wear these in public, but she does want to wear them at home. For those thoughts alone… Juvia deserves to be punished!” 

“Fine!” Lucy pushed herself out of their teasing embrace as she felt fire pool in her abdomen and between her legs. Having another thought, she swivelled around to face her girlfriends. “But I’m picking the next set of costumes! I saw a breakfast set in the shop window; eggs, bacon and a plate to match. Even they are better than those.” 

Cana threw her arm over Lucy’s shoulder and pressed a satisfied kiss to the side of her head. Juvia also connected their fingers and squeezed, hard. 

“Thank you, Luce. You’re the best!”

“Whatever, let’s go get some costumes.” Lucy muttered in a flustered daze, heading towards the door with only a quick glance to check that Juvia and Cana were following happily behind her.


End file.
